


Against the odds

by bellbell97



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, Leo's sister, Leonardo Da Vinci - Freeform, Semi crazy Lorenzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellbell97/pseuds/bellbell97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia always considered herself a curious girl. Even the nuns in the convent would consistently comment on her curious nature. They saw it as an ill habit to have for a young girl. So growing up, she tried to keep her spirited nature tamed and at bay. Now that she is with Leo, her brother. She finds his welcoming of her curiosity a most delightful occurrence. So even though Leo told his baby sister that she shouldn’t be in attendance during the meeting with the Medici family , she decided that despite being forewarned not to go, curiosity just had to get the better of her. Leonardo would understand . It’s what brothers do, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the odds

**Author's Note:**

> I truly felt that Da Vinci's Demons could have really flourished with another season. My. favorite new character was Sophia, so I decided to continue on with her story. I felt like her positive and innocent attitude really help lighten the show.

Okay Sophia thought to herself, Zo mentioned that the meeting started at late noon. It was just starting to be come noon, so for Sophia to be on time she needed to leave quickly. Leo told her not to come to the meeting. Which she understood , he wanted her safe. With Lorenzo having just come back from captivity, he wasn’t the most sane person at the moment. That was his reason for not letting her attend. It was a good reason, but it wasn’t the truth and both of them knew it.

Lorenzo was held in captivity by the Turks, one of those Turks being Sophia’s biological father. Now there wasn’t a huge chance that Lorenzo would recognize any resemblance, but to be safe they had to take precautions. So technically, yes Sophia would not be meeting Lorenzo…but that doesn’t mean she won’t be at the meeting.

Sophia felt that as a main contributor to the battle she should bear witness to what verdict would come out of the whole ordeal. Lorenzo very publicly segregated Florence from Rome, renouncing all. That left her brother in a dangerous position. Would Lorenzo welcome Leo back after having taken part in something he was so against? Sophia didn’t even know if Leo still wanted to be Florence’s war engineer. As soon as he returned to his ransacked studio he started finishing up his stack of commissions , which Zo didn’t see much use in doing, since most of them were for either desist or missing people. Still if offered, would he take the job? All these questions kept muttering up Sophia’s mind, she needed answers and she couldn’t wait anymore. So off she went. She wasn’t going in completely blind. Sophia liked to calculate and figure things out. It was just her luck yesterday, when her brother and Zo went out for a round that she got the chance to do a bit of calculating. She new how to slip the guards and that is exactly what she did. 

“Ah! Zo I do not understand!” Leo paced back and forth, his face projecting his agitation. Today Lorenzo was holding court to go over and discuss what Florence’s next course of action would be after the success of the crusade. Florence may not have the Turks striking at their doorstep but Rome was still a silent but very deadly threat. Right now, passed that door there was a meeting discussing Florence’s next move, Lorenzo’s next move. A meeting which Leo should be actively participating in! Not stuck outside of because he suddenly was “not allowed in?” 

Leo was angry, agitated, and all around annoyed with everything. He couldn’t stop fidgeting, “Shit!” 

“Leo stop pacing, there is nothing you can do.” 

Zo walked toward the maestro. “Leo you’re not Medici’s engineer anymore, what did you expect? You’re just an artist” 

Leo looked up forlornly at his best friend.

“You are once again, just Leonardo Da Vinci, Master inventor, Artist, Creator of the impossible.” Zo suddenly got really serious, “is that not enough for you?” 

Just then the doors to the enclosed meeting room flew open with a fierce swing, almost knocking down the two companions. The cause of the great shock was none other than Lorenzo Medici himself, and he did not look very inviting. Not missing his chance Leo decided to follow the crazed man despite Zo’s calls.

Leonardo was use to being rejected. He was use to having to trail behind someone desperate that they would listen to his ideas. But with Lorenzo it was completely different. This great, powerful man believed in him once, and called him brother. When he returned Leo knew he wouldn’t be the same. But he never considered Lorenzo becoming so jaded. Yes, Leo understood how this came to be but to have nothing but anger so consuming Lorenzo couldn’t see what would benefit his people. That’s not the Lorenzo, Leo fought for. Maybe Leo could bring him back or maybe he was lost forever. 

“Lorenzo! I need to speak with you,” Leo was catching up with him, “we have to discuss…” 

“We have nothing to discuss, Maestro! ”Lorenzo was not extremely happy with the way the meeting had gone. Once again his anger got the best of him and he left the meeting room with nothing actually accomplished. The head of the Medici house was not in a pleasant mood. 

“Yes, we do for the good of Florence!” Lorenzo stopped dead in his tracks. His face constricted with rage just waiting to be projected on the long haired artist. But alas at that exact moment a guard just had to interrupt. 

“IL Magnifico, we found a lad hiding up in the balcony after the court adjourned.” The massive guard pushed forth a young rather short lad, Lorenzo had never seen before. His hair was long like the artist’s but clumsily tied by a material band. 

“Did you?” he said his a loud menacing voice. Best to scared the lad he thought. However, the boy didn’t seem to be frightened at all. In fact he shrugged the guards hand on his arm and stood up straighter. Making his face more visible as he made eye contact with the ruler of Florence. 

“I did not sneak in!” the voice sounded to high pitch for Lorenzo and his face held no trace of any hair. A young boy indeed. 

All the while, Leonardo had been standing in dead silence observing what horror was acting right in front of him. At first he paid no heed to the lad brought, but once he heard that voice he knew. For the first time in his life fear crept into his heart, stunning his mind from forming words. He didn’t know how to help Sophia. 

“That is not what the guard who found you said,” Lorenzo was agitated at the young boy. 

“ I told you, I did not sneak in,” Sophia’s tone was rather defiant, “sneaking, requires bypassing the guards when they were on duty. I did no such thing!” Leo knew she was doomed the moment her anger showed through. 

“Well then tell me how did you bear witness to the meeting?” Lorenzo’s tone was now lightened and surprisingly to Leo, amused. 

“I simply walked in, there was no guard attending to that position and so no guard to tell me that I wasn’t allowed to witness! So in all actuality you and your guard wish to punish me when I infact am only guilty of walking!”

“A person who is guilty of sneaking is also by definition a person who hides,” Lorenzo looked accusingly. “The guard said he found you hiding on the balcony connected to the meeting house.”

“ I did walk into the balcony but not to hide, I walked to get a bit of air. I had planed to go back in, but to my dismay the doors back in were locked!”

Lorenzo hadn’t felt this amused in a long time. He use to banter like this with his brother as children. Giuliano was never good and Lorenzo always won. Just like now. 

“ Okay, so you weren’t hiding. But this meeting was a special meeting one that only my counsel and members of my household were privileged to.” 

“And how was I supposed to now that if it was not made apparent to the rest of the common folk in your city? I am new and one would think that with a city as great as Florence would make information such as this common knowledge.” Sophia was really ranting now. 

“ I was told Florence was a city of beauty and it is but now that I now that the people are kept from bearing witness to decisions that dictated their lives. I do not believe beauty is so exceptional if it is tied to ignorance. Especially in a suppose democracy!” 

Leo cringed at his sisters words, with the way this was going he knew he would have to intervene. Maybe it is best to chance it and to chance it he had to do it now.

“ My friend, please excuse my dear sister,” Leonardo’s voice carried over his rambling sister. 

“ She has only newly been reintroduce into society, after being raised in a convent her whole life.” Shock covered Lorenzo’s whole face. 

“Sister, when did you get a sister?” 

“Yes, well…”she said,” Leo, just discovered my existence, by tracking our mother’s whereabouts to the convent she left me at!”

Leo took the lead from there, “Exactly, I couldn’t believe it and demanded the nuns to let me take her back to Florence with me.”

Sophia looked up at Lorenzo, “I only accepted because my brother told me that Florence was a place of innovation, beauty, and democracy. Now, I know otherwise!” Sophia now bowed with in a flourished fashion.

“Excuse me, Il Magnifico ” Sophia now free from the guards meaty hands strutted out of the corridors of the Medici palace. “I will see you at your studio my dear brother.”

Lorenzo was not one to be stunned silence and neither was Leonardo, and yet the audacity of this young woman left them both mute in astonishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I haven't really posted any work on here before but I am not new to fanfics. I did post some of my work on FFn but due to discovering new websites haven't done much with it. I enjoy hearing commeets even criticism is welcomed.


End file.
